In Love and Death
by Delenn
Summary: Ok this is a sortta depressing story brought on my watching a scary murder mystery on TV too late at night. Ares/Xena


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Ares and Xena shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The character Nike belongs to Greek mythology as far as I know, and I am just borrowing her! The characters ect. as well as the story idea belong to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares ect. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copywrite infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ect. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers and warnings. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story, and never will in any way, so please don't sue me.   
  
Authors note: Wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or of Gabrielle and Xena being 'JUST friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else.   
  
Dedications: This story is for me (because I'm just so sick of all the subtext!), for Kat, Illy, Noie, Liz, SR, Tali, Tareena, Maureen, Megan, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: Not yet. Subtext: NO. Language: No. Violence: Yes. May cause depression, Author is not to be blamed as she was suffering from a rather bad bout of depression at the time of this story.   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *everyone still here claps***   
  


* * *

  
  


In Love and Death   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were walking along as usual. Argo was walking next to them, as Xena didn't feel like riding today. All of a sudden Ares appeared, he seemed worried. "Xena, quick, hide! Athena's af--"   
  
Ares fell to the ground, an arrow in his back, dying instantly. Xena let out a strangles gasp. Athena and her archers stepped out of the forest in front of Xena. Athena sighed "Such a shame my little brother had to be so sentimental over you. Hinds blood does come in handy to get rid of pesky siblings, Artemis found that out the hard way too. Now for you, any last words?"   
  
Xena was still trying to get over her shock when a hysterical Aphrodite appeared, took one look at Ares, let out a high-pitched scream and said "Omigods, 'Thena, you killed him! You killed Ar AND Arte! 'Pollo told me what happened there, you would have killed 'Pollo too! How could you, Thena?"   
  
Athena calmly said "Calm down, Aphrodite, you are getting hysterical! I explained everything to them, they had a chance. I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake...."   
  
Aphrodite said "But Xe's my friend!"   
  
Athena said "Then go home and close your eyes!"   
  
Aphrodite looked apologetically at Xena "Sorry Xe, I don't have a choice." and disappeared.   
  
Athena repeated her question "Any last words?"   
  
Xena regained some power of speech and asked "Why?"   
  
Athena said "My 'chosen,' Elanis, was killed. For justice I am hunting down everyone else's 'chosen's.' Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Nike, and Aphrodite all have...... HAD 'Chosen's.' Ares and Artemis were defiant to the end. Apollo, Nike, and Aphrodite all gave in, after awhile. You, my dear, are the last person on my list."   
  
Gabrielle pulled herself out from behind Argo, where she had been hiding, and asked "If you don't mind me asking, Goddess, I have heard tell of 'Chosen's' and 'Champions' nobody will explain the difference to me... would you mind?"   
  
Xena looked even iller then before. Athena bluntly explained "The difference is this; A champion is a person who fits a certain god or goddess's standard of perfection to their specific realm. For example, somebody that is the perfect essence of... say.... love. A chosen is a person that a god or goddess.... beds.... and falls in love with. Is that clear enough for you?"   
  
Gabrielle's head spun "But Xena is Ares' chosen.... oh my! And isn't Elanis a girl? Oh, oh, oh, dear me!!"   
  
Xena looked over to where Ares' body lay and whispered "Was,"   
  
She looked like she could faint by now. Athena addressed Gabrielle "You should take the horse and go, I'm not ear to hurt YOU."   
  
Xena asked, defeated, "Can I have a moment to say goodbye?"   
  
Athena muttered "All right," waver her arm and her and her archers disappeared.   
  
Xena said to Gabrielle "I can't hide from Athena, I'll miss you."   
  
Gabrielle was speechless. Xena walked over to Argo, and whispered in her ear "I have to do this, girl, I couldn't live without him, but I won't let Athena kill me."   
  
Argo neighed sadly in response, Xena knelt next to Ares' body "You gave up everything to try to save me, my love, I won't let that be in vain."   
  
Xena picked up her Chakram, a gift from Ares, and sunk the sharp blade into her stomach. Athena appeared and screamed "NO!! I was supposed to kill you!"   
  
Gabrielle covered her eyes at the sight. As Xena took her last breath she fell to the ground beside Ares. True love survives, even through death.   
  


The End


End file.
